<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fives headcanon by luinil80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440452">Fives headcanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80'>luinil80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons &amp; drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fives headcanon, NSFW, Other, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>..or what to expect from the best looking ARC trooper of the GAR.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons &amp; drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fives headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SFW</p>
<ul>
<li>He’s awfully smart, like a total genius.</li>
<li>Has the looks too, he's a very handsome boy.</li>
<li>Shy? well, that’s a word that is not often in his book, but if he REALLY likes someone...things might change a bit.</li>
<li>A great wingman for his brothers.</li>
<li>Genuine, funny and awkward...<em>at times</em>.</li>
<li>Insecure with the ones he trusts more..but mostly Echo.</li>
<li>He would do LITERALLY anything for his brothers, or the people he cares about.</li>
<li>He has no self control over anything.</li>
<li>But on the battlefield, he's damn well effective and precise.</li>
<li>Doesn't drink ...<em>often</em>, but everyone thinks he's a heavy drinker.</li>
<li>He's sweet, awfully so....<em>way too much</em>, sometimes more than Echo.</li>
<li>HUGS! lots of them.</li>
<li>He adores physical touch, makes him feel complete.</li>
<li>Again, a whole sweetheart.</li>
<li>Often thinking about his future after the war.</li>
<li>Paternal instinct, lots of it.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>NSFW </p>
<ul>
<li>Anyone thinks he has done lots of....<em>recreational practise</em> but NO.</li>
<li>Great kisser, really, had a lot of those, like a LOT.</li>
<li>Since his lack of experience, he prefers older partners.</li>
<li>He's secretly totally a sub.</li>
<li>Behind closed door he loves taking orders, it turns him on.</li>
<li>Blindfold him please, he will beg you.</li>
<li>Not a fan of one night stands, but don't avoid them completely.</li>
<li>Favorite position? Many...but reverse cowgirl the best....or anything that let you ride him.</li>
<li>His sexuality is..<em>pretty open</em>.</li>
<li>As i said a sub but a very kinky one.</li>
<li>When allowed he loves to touch, tease and kiss every inch of his partner's skin.</li>
<li>LOUD!</li>
<li>He knows how to dirty talk.</li>
<li>Very passionate, you would mistake him as a dom! at first.</li>
<li>"Anything you want, ma'am" " i'm your loyal soldier, ma'am"</li>
<li>Tease him, even if he whines, again, he loves it.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>those are my headcanon on Fives, i just have too much fun doing this :)</p>
<p>*you can request others if you like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>